Mom, I'm Not A Girl
by Guavary'DarkLavender
Summary: Karena ibuku, Ny. Uchiha, terobsesi dengan anak perempuan. Bagaimana dengan ibumu? SasuHina. R&R plz!


**Disclaimer: Kalo Naruto punya ku, aku pastinya nggak bikin fan fiction**

**Kalo Naruto punya ku, sekarang komputerku nggak virusan**

**Kalo Naruto punya ku, namaku pasti udah terkenal**

**Kesimpulan: Naruto milik Yth. Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Romance, Humor**

**Warning: OOC n AU**

**Pairing: SasukexHinata, HinataxSasuke, SasuHina, Sasuta, Hinake, wateper..**

**a/n:**

Ava bikin SasuHina! Ava bikin SasuHina!! Yay. Senangnya hatiku, turun panas demamku (?) Ava sukaaaa banget ma ni pairing. Fic ini untuk semua pencinta SasuHina!! Untuk Rully-Chan juga, sebagai ungkapan terima kasih karena udah bikinin Ava fic SasuHina^^ Enjoy, sis!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**MOM, I'M NOT A GIRL**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Matahari bersinar cerah, membawa hari baru, semangat baru, rutinitas baru, dan tentu saja, masalah baru.

Sasuke membuka matanya perlahan, kemudian bersiap untuk tidur lagi, tepat ketika ia menyadari matahari sudah terlalu panas. Matanya tertumbuk jam dinding.

7.30.

Mati aku. Telat.

Dengan kecepatan cahaya, Sasuke bersiap dan segera turun untuk sarapan. Menimbulkan kegaduhan disetiap langkah-langkah lebarnya menyusuri tiap anak tangga.

"Pagi, Sasu-Chan.. Nasi goreng?" Mikoto menyapa anak bungsunya dengan sayang. Baginya, Sasuke dan Itachi adalah wujud anak gadis yang selama ini diinginkannya. Keterlambatan Sasuke pagi ini, dapat dibilang kesalahan Mikoto. Semalam, ia memaksa anak tersayang untuk ikutan crossdresser bersama Itachi. Setelah itu, foto-foto.

Mikoto tersenyum senang. Anakku memang cantik.

"Mikoto, hentikan segala omong kosong tentang 'Sasu-Chan'. Pria Uchiha tidak dipanggil seperti itu. Buka mata, Sasuke sudah berusia 21 tahun." Fugaku berkomentar dari balik Koran yang dibentangkannya.

Mikoto mendengus, antara ingin menangis dan marah. "Gaku-kun, aku pernah bilang, aku ingin anak perempuan. Tapi, kau bilang tidak ingin anak lagi." Bibir bawahnya bergetar.

"Aku bilang, aku hanya ingin 2 orang anak." Timpal Fugaku, masih membaca Koran.

Itachi yang baru muncul dari dalam kamarnya berkomentar singkat "Jangan diskusikan masalah jumlah anak dimeja makan."

Sasuke mengangguk menanggapi kalimat Itachi. Keduanya saling bertukar pandang berarti. Mereka sama-sama tersiksa dengan obsesi Mikoto terhadap anak perempuan. Berkali-kali mereka menyarakan Fugaku untuk punya anak lagi, tapi hanya ditanggapi dengan 'anak kurang ajar' yang otomatis membuat mereka terdiam.

Fugaku sendiri, semakin lama semakin kesal. Seluruh adegan seolah-olah membuat dirinya yang bersalah untuk kasus ini. Seakan Mikoto, Itachi, dan Sasuke ingin berkata: Ayah, kau malas 'berusaha'. Padahal, ia hanya merasa 2 anak sudah cukup. Apa yang salah?

"Lagi pula, kau akan punya anak perempuan jika Sasuke dan Itachi menikah."

Mata Mikoto berbinar, senyum lebar menghiasi wajah cantiknya "Gaku-kun, kau benar. Jadi, kapan kalian menikah?" Mikoto berbalik, hanya untuk mendapatkan kedua 'putri'nya telah tancap gas.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Ibu semakin gila akhir-akhir ini." Sasuke mengeluh, menarik perhatian Itachi yang sedang menyetir "Aku mau pindah besok."

CKIIIIT

"Aduh!" Sasuke mengelus dahinya yang barusan mencium kaca depan mobil mobil. "Apa sih?! Pake acara ngerem mendadak lagi."

Itachi menoleh, memandang Sasuke dengan wajah horror "Kau mau pergi? Sasuke.." Itachi meluruskan posisi duduknya "..kau baru 21 tahun hidup bersama ibu. Aku sudah 26 tahun."

Demi harga diri seorang Uchiha, Itachi tak akan pernah membiarkan Sasuke pergi. Kenapa? Karena Sasuke adalah teman sependeritaanya. Jika Sasuke pindah, artinya Itachi harus menanggung semua penderitaan itu sendiri.

Rambut panjang Itachi adalah salah contoh kekejaman Mikoto. Penah, ketika Itachi berusia 5 tahun, Mikoto mengajak Itachi ke acara keluarga dengan mendandani Itachi sebagai seorang anak gadis. Rambut panjang Itachi dikuncir 2 dan diberi pita. Bajunya berenda. Intinya, manis.

Mikoto dengan bangga memamerkan anak hasil kreasinya. Ibu-ibu yang lain berdecak kagum, bahkan mencubit pipi Itachi saking imutnya sembari mengelurkan pujian-pujian seperti 'cantik', 'imut' atau 'Bagaimana kalau anakmu kita jodohkan dengan anakku?'. Ketika itu, Itachi hanya tersenyum dengan wajah merona merah. Tapi, jika sekarang mengingatnya kembali, itachi merasa semua harga dirinya telah habis. Ini cukup jadi rahasianya sendiri.

Setelah semua penyiksaan yang dialami, sekarang Sasuke ingin berlari? Tidak bertanggung jawab. Dia bahkan tidak dipaksa memanjangkan rambut dan menggunakan kuteks!

"Aku sudah tidak tahan." Timpal Sasuke "Kenapa ibu tidak mendandani ayah saja?"

"Karena ayah tidak setampan kita."

"…"

"…"

"Atau.. karena ayah tidak se-feminim kita?"

SIIIING

Persaan keduanya mulai tidak nyaman. Pikiran mereka berenang, menyelami tiap karakter Uchiha Fugaku. Tingkah laku.. sama. Sifat.. 100%. Pola pikir.. Klop. Tampang.. Kerenan kita lah.

Jadi, apa yang salah?

"Yang salah adalah kita terlahir sebagai anak mereka." Itachi menarik kesimpulan "Ada baiknya kalau **kau** menikah, Sasuke." Itachi tersenyum manis.

Sasuke tersenyum tak kalah manis "Kenapa bukan **kau**?"

Glaring contest. Listrik ribuan volt. PLN berjaya.

Dan seperti biasa, perdebatan diakhiri dengan keputusan tak tertulis.

"Terserah. Jalankan mobil. Aku terlambat." Itachi melirik dari sudut mata "Yang pasti, jangan coba lari, my dear little brother.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hinata berjalan dibelakang Neji melewati halaman kampus yang luas. Sebisa mungkin berusaha agar tidak diperhatikan. Pegangannya pada tangan Neji mengerat, wajahnya ditundukkan dalam-dalam, sesekali kepalanya terbentur punggung Neji.

Sayangnya, usaha Hinata untuk tidak diperhatikan gagal total. Karena Hinata bersembunyi dibalik punggung Neji (of all people) yang selalu jadi pusat perhatian. Mahasiswi yang tergabung dalam 'We-Love-Hyuuga-Neji' Club memandang marah.

Hinata semakin menciut.

"Hinata-Chan?" Neji berhenti sesaat, memandang Hinata dari balik bahunya. Setelah bertahun-tahun, Hinata telah dianggapnya sebagai adik perempuan sendiri yang tidak pernah ia miliki. Pembantu sendiri juga. Mengingat semua pakaian kotor Neji dicuci Hinata. Ah, kamarnya juga dibersihkan Hinata.

Hinata tampak akan segera menangis "N-Neji-nii.. A-aku.. Mau pulang s-saja.." Hinata terkenal dengan sifatnya yang sensitif. Setiap orang yang melihatnya, beranggapan satu tiupan sepoi-sepoi angin mungkin mampu merobohkannya.

Neji menarik nafas panjang "Kau sudah bertahun-tahun disini, dan masih belum terbiasa. Ayo, kita percepatan jalan. Jangan takut."

Hinata berdo'a dalam hati agar mereka cepat ke gedung. Hatinya bersorak gembira melihat gedung di depan mata, tepat ketika teriakan ceria memanggil "Neji!!" dan Hinata kembali terpuruk.

Dari dulu, Hinata berharap memliki wibawa seperti ayahnya, atau kepercayaan diri seperti Neji, atau kecerdasan luar biasa seperti Hanabi. Satu-satunya yang membuat Hinata masih tetap berdiri adalah semangat sang ibu yang telah lama meninggal, bahwa setiap orang memiliki sinar sendiri. Jadi, apakah aku bersinar?

"Woaaaa.. Dan Hinata-Chan!! Apa kabar?" Naruto menghampiri kedua Hyuuga diikuti Sasuke yang berjalan santai dengan tangan dikedua saku. Hinata mengangguk pelan dengan wajah super merah dan kembali bersembunyi dibalik Neji, mencengkeram bahu Neji untuk menahan kakinya yang mulai terasa lemas.

Naruto adalah sosok yang telah lama dikagumi Hinata. Awalnya, Hinata mengira ia menyukai Naruto, namun ternyata itu hanya sebatas kekaguman. Dan Uchiha-San.. Dia menakutkan.

Sasuke menatap Hinata tajam sebelum menatap Neji "Hyuuga." Hinata merasa bulu romanya berdiri. Selama ini, ia selalu berusaha menjaga jarak sejauh mungkin dari orang seperti Sasuke.

Neji menjawab tenang "Uchiha. Uzumaki."

"Ne, Neji. Kita sudah lama berteman kau masih saja formal." Naruto mendekat.

Hinata yang merasa daerah amannya terancam semakin mempererat cengkeramannya dibahu Neji. Ia bisa merasakan pandangan Sasuke kearahnya. Hinata berbisik pelan "Neji-nii.. T-tolong.. segera m-masuk ke gedung.." Hinata benar-banar menangis sekarang. Setetes air mata jatuh dari matanya yang indah, namun cepat-cepat dihapus sehingga tidak ada yang memperhatikan. Hinata benar-benar tegang dan takut.

"Ya." Neji membalas pelan "Aku dan adikku duluan." Neji menuntun Hinata kearah gedung.

"Hyuuga." Sasuke memotong. "Adikmu itu.." Katanya, kembali menatap Hinata. Hinata merasa ingin segera menghilang dari tempatnya berdiri. Neji menaikkan sebelah alis.

Berbagai hal berlarian dalam otak Sasuke. Hinata.. Dia punya mata yang indah. Gadis yang aneh, rapuh, namun baik hati. Sejujurnya, Sasuke telah memperhatikan Hinata beberapa bulan terakhir. Lagi pula, siapa tidak akan memperhatikan seseorang yang selalu menempel pada Neji?

"..kenapa hanya pakai sebelah anting?"

Dan dunia kecil Hinata menghitam.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Perlahan Hinata membuka mata, menyadari dirinya berada didalam sebuah ruangan serba putih.

Klinik.

Kejadian yang terjadi beberapa waktu lalu kembali berputar berulang-ulang didalam otaknya seperti kaset rusak. Isakan kecil mulai terdengar. Air mata berjatuhan dipipinya. Hinata menyentuh kedua daun telinganya. Benar. Satu anting.

Satu anting. Sekarang semua orang akan berpikiran bahwa aku adalah wanita jahat.. Anggota gank.. Atau bahwa aku orang yang aneh.

Sementara Hinata berkutat dengan pikirannya, Sasuke sedang berkutat dengan Mikoto yang mengantarkan bekal makan siang Sasuke yang tadi memang sengaja ditinggalkannya. Kalau tahu begini, Sasuke pasti membawa bekal makanan tersebut.

"Sasu-C.." Death glare "Sasuke-kun, jajanan itu tidak sehat. Makanan rumah lebih sehat. Lihat sekarang kau harus ke klinik karena sakit."

"Berada di klinik bukan berarti sakit." Sasuke berkata diantara gemertak gigi. Mendesisis, Sasuke melanjutkan "Lagian, ngapain ibu disini."

Mikoto tersenyum lebar "Bekal makan siangmu, Nak."

"Oh, Ny. Uchiha. Ada yang bisa saya Bantu?" Dokter klinik yang kebetulan lewat menyapa ramah. Mikoto membalas ceria "Dr. Tanaze. Senang bertemu anda lagi. Hanya ingin melihat anak saya, itu saja."

Sasuke merasa direndahkan.

"Hmm.. Sasuke pemuda yang baik sekali. Dia menunggui seorang gadis yang sedang sakit. Kakak dan kawan gadis itu sedang mengikuti kuliah, jadi yah.." Ia mengedikkan bahunya kearah salah satu ruangan.

Kali ini, dengan senyum selebar senyum Naruto Mikoto berlari pelan menuju ruangan yang ditunjuk Dr. tanaze dengan Sasuke yang terus berusaha menghentikan dibelakangnya.

Mulut Mikoto membentuk huruf 'o' dan matanya melebar menangkap sosok seorang gadis manis yang sedang duduk diatas tempat tidur sembari memeluk lututnya. Sesaat, Mikoto merasa dirinya membeku.

-

-

"Kyaaaaa!! Ya ampun.. Kau imut sekali!!" Mikoto mulai mencubiti pipi Hinata. Hinata yang terlalu kaget tidak tahu harus berekspresi apa. Mikoto memeluk Hinata, membuat Hinata terserang asma mendadak "Ya Tuhan!! Aku tidak tahu ada gadis se-imut ini!"

Mikoto yang terlalu senang akan penemuan barunya, sama sekali tidak menggubris Sasuke yang berusa menjauhkannya dari Hinata "Siapa namamu, Nak? Apa makanan kesukaanmu? Mau ke Mall dengan Bibi? Ah.. ada film baru yang akan diputar dibioskop, mau nonton sama-sama? Kita ke salon! Bibi lama tidak ke salon."

Begitu mengingat apa yang seharusnya dilakukan pada detik-detik seperti ini, Hinata kembali pingsan.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sasuke menyodorkan segelas air pada Hinata tanpa berkata apa-apa. Ia malu sekali. Apa Itachi ketika kuliah juga seperti ini?

Semoga tidak.

Ya semoga tidak. Aku harap lebih parah.

Hinata menerima gelas air dengan tangan gemetar. Bagaimanapun, Sasuke masih sangat menakutkan baginya. Bahkan, air yang melewati tenggorokanpun terasa sakit. Sebenarnya, Hinata berharap agar Sasuke segera keluar, namun tidak bicara apa-apa.

Keheningan yang janggal memenuhi ruangan.

Hinata mulai memelintir ujung selimutnya. Kebiasaan jika merasa tidak nyaman. Sasuke memperhatikan seluruh gerak-gerik Hinata dengan perasaan tertarik.

Hinata.. dia..

Seperti kucing.

Bibir Sasuke membentuk senyum kecil.

"Hey." Hinata menengadah, memandang Sasuke yang duduk dikursi dengan bersilang kaki.

"Ibuku suka padamu.."

"..kau imut.."

"..mau menikah denganku?"

Hinata tampak akan pingsan. Lagi. Sasuke berdiri dari kursi, bersiap jika seandainya Hinata pingsan.

Oh, Sasuke salah sekali.

Karena Hinata tidak pingsan, melainkan berteriak.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Di ruangan kuliahnya yang berjarak 200 m dari klinik, Neji mengerjap. Apa tadi dia baru mendengar Hinata berteriak?

**F I N **

**a/n:**

Ava minta maaf kalo jelek.. –bow-

**R E V I E W PLZ**

Salam,

Ava^^v


End file.
